lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Lun'la
Lun’la (Winged Elves) “It is said that before the world had land it had form. In those moments the elves were forged before all other races. In those fleeting moments and eons before creation, the first elves flew for there was no ground to stand upon. As the world took shape there was little need for them to fly and they gave up their wings. All willingly gave up their flight for that was the will of the world and to oppose that is to oppose yourself. One elf, Lune the eldest son of the first elf, kept this gift of flight however for he had fallen in love with the stars. So it was that Lune exiled himself on a never ending sojourn to the stars so that he might one day be with the one he loved.” -Elven Creation Myth The lun’la are a breed of winged elf who considered themselves the watchers of the world. Explorers, diplomats, soldiers, wizards, and intellectuals, the lun’la regard other non-elven races as below them. Personality: Lun’la have a strong predisposition towards lawful and neutral alignments. Many fall on the good side of the spectrum and only a few fall on the evil side. Lun’la share their elven cousins pension for arrogance but in a more heightened sense of the word. Lun’la are elitist to the point of being cruel, detached, and cold. That isn’t to say that they entirely wicked, simply lawful to the point where the normal shades of grey are lost. While intellectuals, they possess a strong and stoic sense of the natural order of things and their lives teach them the dangers of letting things go unchecked. Lun’la law would be considered draconian by the standards of other societies but to them it is a good fit. On the other hand, lun’la are capable of extreme acts of charity and self-sacrifice. When their trust has been earned it is an asset more valuable than gold. Many stories about lun’la tell of their willingness to offer their own life for the betterment of others. They are also fiercely wise and willing to share what they know (it’s getting them to stop explaining that is the problem). ' ' Physical Description: Lun’la resemble their elven counterparts greatly. The only discernable differences are their blue-hued skin, large avian wings, slightly broader shoulders, and more narrow hips. Their skin tone ranges from a dark teal to a blue-kissed alabaster and their eyes are a piercing golden. The color of their plumage varies but is generally white, cream, or a deep navy blue that is almost black. Despite their winged nature, they are not particularly skilled aviators. Aerial maneuvering can take a lifetime to master and those who do are held in high esteem in military circles. They are regarded as being less dexterous than a hawk bird but more so than a chicken. Children can often not fly reliably until long after they walk. It typically takes a lun’la until it is about 100 to be able to handle themselves well enough to travel long distances with their wings. Until then is is mostly used to reach higher levels of their vertically oriented cities or ease one’s falling. Society: The winged elves live in strict societies where the letter of the law triumphs over the spirit of the law. Each child is required to commit to memory the codex of their town and if it were not a rule- they would seek it out (as is the case with lun’la born away from a major settlement). Reciting the codex verbatim is seen as a rite of passage for many and a point of pride for their parents. Lun’la town are generally built atop high peaks or other hard to reach places that put them out of harm's way from races without wings. They have very few exterior doors, rather arched entry ways that lead to small receiving rooms with interior doors. Their doors are generally twice as wide as an average humanoid door to help accommodate their wings. Relations: Their mythology and cultural norms set the lun’la up as protectors and watchers over the other civilized races. They intervene in conflicts, even (or perhaps particularly) when they are not wanted and attempt to culture other races. This causes friction between them as many would prefer to be left to their own affairs and not be interfered with by an overreaching avian race. Other races regard them as being bossy and full of themselves despite the nobility of their intentions. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Lun’la are lith, stoic and wise, but have a frail body made for flight. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Constitution. * Type (0): Lun’la are Humanoids with the elf subtype. * Size (0): Lun’la are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed (0): Lun’la have a base speed of 30 feet. * Flight (4): Lun’la have a fly speed of 30 feet with clumsy maneuverability. * Languages (0): Lun’la begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Auran, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. * Elven Immunities (2): Lun’la are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Law Born (4): Lun’la gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. This improves to a +4 bonus when researching or recalling local laws or legal practices. In addition, they gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy check against creatures of the Lawful subtype. * Low-Light Vision (1): Lun’la can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Racial Points: 11 Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all lun’la characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races